MaxFunDrive 2013
"MaxFunDrive 2013" is a Maximum Fun Network special Donors-only episode, originally released on March 29, 2013. Description To whom does a McElroy turn for advice? His brothers, of course! In this exclusive donors episode, the McElroy brothers ask each other for some of that sweet, signature guidance. Outline 06:45 - When I play video games, I tend to get frustrated when something is not going my way or I keep dying or something like that, and I get enjoyment out of that in a sick, sick way. Teresa often asks me why I continue to play video games if they make me so upset, and I don't know how to explain to her that it's the challenge, and I don't want it to be easy or else it would just be a movie. -- Travis 12:48 - I feel like I should have made an app. Did I miss that wave? Has that wave passed? -- Justin https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZxCdhz4ep0s Video of Greyson Chance 20:44 - I don't want to get crude, but I tend to live my life one bathroom at a time. When I go to a restaurant, I know that I eventually am going to have to find their facilities. It escalates my automatic worry, like if I go to a bar then it's a little bit more troubling because their shit isn't as legit as a restaurants would be. If I go to a music festival, it's like that's my whole day. -- Griffin 28:14 - As you know, I play a little guitar, and I have been playing guitar for over ten years - a cool decade, easy. And in that time playing guitar I don't feel like I've gotten better in the last eight years. I've plateaued eight years ago, so here's my question: many people make music that is bad, I mean people struggle to make music and it is bad. Some of those people found success. Did I miss the spark? This is key: I don't have any discernible talent. I have many positive things to offer the world - I have no discernible talent with guitar. -- Justin 36:55 - My money is doing good. I'm not looking forward to taxes. I need to do them. -- Travis 40:11 - I want to adapt and change my style. I've been rocking the t-shirt and jeans for a while. I feel like I pull it off - I'm a manly dude, well-built, with a beard and shit. I'm wanting to go more into the suit-and-tie kind of realm, but the problem is I work in a shop, I build, and I paint so I can't really do that look. -- Travis 44:20 - As a result of my wife's career and her status in the community, I have found myself in a situation where (let's call it three times a year) I have to attend a genuine formal Wayne-Manor-type upscale formal event, and we were talking to some doctor friends of Sydnee's, and she suggested to me (this doctor friend) that I should probably buy a tuxedo. I can't buy a tuxedo, can I? -- Justin 49:50 - I need advice with the fact that I am really bad at sleeping. Basically, all of my bio-physical basic functions are just kaput. I'm a super, super, super light sleeper, which is problematic, especially since I travel a lot for work, so I'm sleeping in a lot of strange rooms with a lot of strange dudes. My body physically requires a specific set of scenarios and circumstances, and if any of those are throw out of balance, it's just not going to happen. How do I get better at sleeping in general? -- Griffin 57:07 - I think I'm ready to forgive Michael Richards. -- Griffin Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Video Games Category:Malcolm Gladwell Category:Sydnee McElroy Category:Donor Episodes Category:Special Episodes